magic_sansfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Sans Wiki
Welcome Welcome, I hope you enjoy looking around on the Wiki. Please do not change anything on this Wiki because I am the creator of Magic. Have a nice day ^^ Appearance Magic wears a black tuxedo, has the letters M.S on his left pocket which holds a white silky handkerchief, a white dress shirt, a red bowtie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black top hat which has a small skull on the front and has a bone on the side, and a magic 8-Ball in his right eye socket that has the glass facing outwards and has the word DIE in green on it. He is very skinny compared to the normal Sans because he does not eat or sleep since his 8-Ball keeps him awake and alive not needing any nutrition at all. If he gets a little angry he'll turn on a green judgement eye. Infinite LOVE: In this attire he wears the exact same outfit as the regular Magic, but the 8-Ball glass is cracked and has the colors of several souls glowing through the crack. The word DIE changes into an infinity symbol, black goop drips from the 8-Ball making his right eye similar to Killer's, and his judgement eye stays on, but it as several circles in it making it look like a target. If he has gone into this form then he is fully insane and there is no way for him to go back to the regular Magic. Personality Magic is what you may call a trickster or prankster. He has a great sense of humor that will leave him to laugh at or make a joke about almost anything. He is insane which causes him to randomly laugh at nothing for no reason at all. Whenever he meets someone new he usually plays pranks, irritates them, or just tries to murder them. When you get to know him he is a little more calm, caring, loving, and will most likely help you with anything you desire. He is also very innocent because he does not know much about relationships or what the difference is between genders. Even though he is innocent he is still flirtatious and is a lady charmer without meaning to be. He does not get mad easily and basically thinks everything is fun, but when he is pushed to the limit he is a force to be reckoned with. Abilities Bones- Like any normal Sans he can use bones, but usually prefer not to and would rather do comedy skits in a fight Gaster Blasters- He can use as many gaster blasters as he likes and will not have any magic drained by using them, but he usually doesn't since he prefers to do comedy skits Green Soul- Magic can turn your soul green, but it is just like the blue soul. The only other thing he can do with the green soul is teleporting you inside his Hat Dimension, but you'll learn about that in the next section. The Judgement Eye: His Judgement Eye is the same color that he turns your soul when teleporting you inside his hat. Unlike most Judgement Eyes, this one will make anyone or anything fear him even if they can't feel emotions like Betty Noire. Anyone around can feel overwhelming hate and are most likely going to be paralyzed from fear. Magic Hat- The top hat he wears is not just for show, it is also a very dangerous weapon. He can turn anyone's soul a light green color, which is like the blue soul, but he can then snap his fingers and teleport you into another dimension. In this dimension you're actually just inside of his hat, but what makes this dangerous is because he controls space, time, and reality itself inside the hat. He can make infinite versions of himself and any others like Error 404, Bill, Horror, Drabble, The Woodsman, and ect. When you are in the hat you can look up to see a massive Magic staring at you with his huge smile. When he wants to get you or any of his other creations out of his hat he can tip it over then what he wants will fall out and instantly regain it's original size. Nobody can escape the hat except Betty Noire when she uses Rhabdophobia, but there is only a few seconds that she can gain control and escape. Thumb Wars- As ridiculous as it sounds if he beats you in the iconic game Thumb Wars then you will instantly die and he will take your soul. If you let go while playing because you know you're going to lose then you'll instantly die. Magic has never lost a game of Thumb Wars, but if someone somehow beats him then there is no effect except you get to live. 8-Ball Smash- If Magic takes out his 8-Ball and crushes it in his hand then it will disintegrate everyone and everything in the multiverse including himself. There is no possible way for anyone or anything to survive or come back after this final attack. Infinite LOVE- It's just like it sounds. When pushed to his limit he will finally turn his LV into an infinity symbol making his health and attack infinite. This changes is attire some since the power is too much to handle. 8-Ball Smash is the only attack that has enough power to kill him in this form. Backstory Spoilers: The Battle Against A Betty Noire Of A Different Timeline Spoilers: The Battle Against Drabble When Pushed To His Limit Acquaintances You may edit these if you are the owners of the characters. You may also add your own characters to the list, but please do not be rude or negative. Bill Sans- Bill is Magic's best friend in the multiverse. Magic had the great idea to create a group called The Freak Show and had Bill help him gather several members for it. Error 404- Bill introduced Magic to Error 404 when they were trying to recruit members for The Freak Show. Magic pestered Error 404 by playing pranks, asking questions, and telling jokes. Error 404 quickly got annoyed, but did like Magic's insane and energetic personality, so he decided to join The Freak Show as second in command since Bill and Magic were the leaders. The Woodsman- Magic was wondering around looking for Horror to try to recruit him to The Freak Show. Suddenly The Woodsman grabbed Magic's arm and pulled him into the forest before trying to eat him, Magic instantly got mad and turned his judgement eye on. The Woodsman immediately stepped back in fear and was too scared to attack Magic, so he stared at Magic standing still getting ready to dash off deeper into the forest if Magic attacked. Magic brushed himself off while laughing with a huge smile then told him "You're gonna work for me or I'll kill you. Do you understand me pal?" The Woodsman nodded in fear then Magic happily turned his eye off and floated up while yelling "Welcome to The Freak Show!" The Woodsman got confused and ran into the forest trying to get as far away from Magic as possible. The Woodsman is third in command since Bill, Magic, and Error 404 already have the positions higher than his. Fresh- Bill introduced Magic to Fresh and they quickly got along. Magic kept trying to pull down Fresh's glasses and look inside his eye sockets to see what he was hiding. When Magic saw the parasite he quickly grabbed it and pulled it out then forced it inside of his eye socket. The parasite couldn't take over someone this insane, so Magic kept irritating the parasite by shaking his head constantly which threw the parasite back and forth in his skull making a lot of racket. The parasite finally escaped Magic and got back into the other Sans' body. Fresh is slightly scared of Magic and constantly tries to keep Magic's hands away from his skull wanting to keep Magic away from the parasite. Fresh is a second tier member in The Freak Show which mean he has a small group of third tier members. Fresh gives the third tier members several missions and makes them fight other second tier teams for training. Latest activity Category:Browse